


To Exhale

by Aronon7



Series: Parting and Hope [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronon7/pseuds/Aronon7
Summary: Steve fell into his own dreams because of his guilt and the influence of Loki's magic. The Avengers hope that Anthony can bring him back.





	To Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is in the forth chapter of "Breakdown," Tony went to the apartment to find Steve but found that he fell to the ground and was unconscious.

“Rogers还没醒？”第三次路过观察室的Tony不经意地发问。

“没。”Bruce埋头检测分析算法，却对好友的真实意图心知肚明。天知道他是怎么碰巧“路过”的。实验室在楼上，厨房在楼下，休息室每层都有，正常路线走下来他经过观察室的几率微乎其微。

当然，身为未来科学家的Tony.Stark总是不走寻常路的。

眼睁睁地看着Tony端着黑咖啡故作潇洒地转身离去后，Bruce看着屏幕上最新的监测数据在虚拟屏幕上活跃地跳动，又看向手边的复查报告，无奈地叹息。

被标红异常值引起仪器滴滴作响，在空旷地病房内久久地回荡。

“Friday，麻烦你通知一下大家，Captain遇到麻烦了。”

“为什么是我！”看到复仇者们的目光都会聚于此，Tony抓着写满计划的草纸惊慌地站起来想要逃离这个是非之地。

“不是你是谁？”Clint含糊咕哝，却被Natasha戳了肋骨。

“如果你们需要吻醒睡美人的王子，不应该去去找他青梅竹马的真爱Barns吗！或者是Peggy阿姨的那个好侄女，叫什么来着——对！Sharon.Cater！”Tony抓狂地叫着。

“但他爱的是你。”不知是谁小声嘀咕了一句，音量却由于安静的房间而一层一层的叠加，像是短路的电线中突然爆出的一团火花，点燃了名为“Tony.Stark”的引线：“他为了他的Barns打灭我的反应堆，扔下了盾牌，给我写了那封客客气气没有半儿用的信把责任推的一干二净。你们他妈竟然还大言不惭地在这里说他爱我！”面前的凳子被一脚踹开，撞上木桌发出巨大的声响，而复仇者们只是或者说只能沉默的看着他。在有关Steve.Rogers的每一件事情上Tony.Stark始终不能做到像在生意场上那般游刃有余。

即使他清楚地明白Steve隐瞒了有关他父母死亡的真相不是为了包庇Barns，Steve也明白他在亲眼看着自己的双亲被残忍的杀害后不可能会保持理智。这却难以抒解心中那因为恋人的隐瞒而产生的委屈。

“Winter Soldier到Wakanda不久后就被冰冻了好么？”一直充当背景板的Sam忍不住插话。

“他戒指都准备好了，Stark——”在Tony张牙舞爪地想要继续反驳前，Natasha拿出手机像是要把屏幕拍到他脸上。就像在他游戏人间后，Pepper拿着报纸的头版冲进他办公室，想要将手中的文件夹甩到他天才的小脑瓜上一样。

或许这可以解释这位女特工从Stark Industry离开后，仍与现任CEO保持着亲密友谊的原因。如何Barton与Stark相处显然是两人的日常话题之一。

“还是你认为Barns身上装着一个和你一样的反应堆？”Natasha及时补充。

“……”

你们这是道德绑架！Tony在心中狠狠地唾弃十分钟前的自己。

躺上躺椅前他坚持不懈地告诉每一个人遇到的人这只是以大局为重的缓兵之计，们不能失去他们伟大的精神领袖，他才没有原谅他始乱终弃的男朋友。大家都点点头表示理解，脸上却明明白白的写着：“谁信啊！”“别扯了！”“你开心就好！”

“得了吧，还有人能逼Stark做他不想做的事？”Natasha闻言翻了个白眼，表情却从未有过的担忧。梦境千变万化，没有人知道进入后会发生什么，让Tony只身前去未免太过冒险。虽然这位科学天才本身就是个机会主义者，但老好人Bruce却不是轻易允许伙伴涉险的人。若是Tony也被困在了梦境中，联盟可能会同时失去两位领导人。这样的后果，是大家不愿看到也负担不起的。

多年间谍生涯所磨练出的敏锐的第六感告诉她，关于Steve，Bruce一定隐瞒了些什么。

在Wanda、Bruce和Stark Industry高科技的协助下，他来到了Steve的梦中，不出意外的站在了四十年代布鲁克林的土地上。

Steve印象中的那个布鲁克林，属于他的故事开始的地方。

虽然复仇者中有部分人倾向于邀请X教授等变种人前来协助，但考虑到复仇者与变种人之间并不算友好的关系，以及床上躺着的是复仇者的精神领袖。他们暂时放弃了这个成功率更高的方案。

顺带一提，Iron Man终于有Plan B了，可喜可贺。

带Tony入梦的重担压在了Wanda的身上，这个小姑娘出乎意料的坚强。在一直对她关怀备至的胞兄Pietro身亡后，大家多多少少都在用自己的方式关照她。却忽视了她在感应到Quicksliver死讯后，冒着同归于尽的风险杀死奥创时的果决。失去相依为命的哥哥，让她不得不隐藏起所有的懦弱，学会在一夜之间成长。

他没有过多打量泛着昏黄色的异常环境与远处模糊的景物，而是凭着记忆力直奔Steve曾经居住的那间公寓。

年久失修的木制楼梯不堪重负，发出“吱吱呀呀”的惨叫声。

破败的房间内空无一人，物品都整整齐齐的摞在合适的位置，唯有与周遭环境格格不入的素描簿，自由自在地趴在黏着胶带的书桌上。

好奇心趋势他走上前去，想要翻开素描簿一探究竟。但他的手刚放上封皮，身后就响起了一个有些熟悉的声音。

“你是谁？”一个瘦小的男孩子突然出现在门口，白衬衫上沾满泥土，脸上挂着几道伤痕。他眼眶通红，带着浓浓的鼻音，像是刚刚哭过一场。Tony在Howard留存的档案内见过他的照片——来自布鲁克林的倔强的傻小子。

“我是Tony.Stark——”Tony忽然止住了话头，犹豫着不知如何开口。如果Steve的梦境是以时间串联，此时的他并不会有任何关于自己的记忆。

“你不该出现在这里的。”少年的脸色阴沉下去，与记忆中那个眉头总是皱着的队长重合。他不自觉地伸出手想要抚平他眉宇间的褶皱，但脚下的木制地板一寸寸地被寒冰侵蚀，少年的身影在铺天盖地的白色中隐去。来自北极的凛冽寒风裹挟着冰粒呼啸着从耳边划过，像刀子一般割的脸生疼。

下一秒Tony就从躺椅上滚落，重重地摔在了地上。Wanda明显被吓住了，她僵硬的站在那里，美眸中流露出惊慌，显然以为是自己的能力突然失控，将Stark强制从梦中拉回了现实。

Tony想要安抚她剧烈波动的情绪，即使这并不是他擅长的一项技能，但接连不断的晕眩感和反胃感让他无暇他顾。

Bruce.Banner撞开门冲进来用力地拽着他的衣领将他从地上扶起，不住地向他道歉：“对不起，Tony，对不起。”并将他安置在一旁的看护椅内，然后递上了一瓶葡萄糖水。Tony显然被折腾的够呛，一口气闷下半瓶水后就毫无形象的在一旁的看护床上呼呼大睡。

“没事了，走吧。”Banner尽力用最和蔼的口气安抚一直杵在那儿的小女孩，但她只是瞪着浅黄色的大理石地面，下嘴唇被咬得泛出不自然的白色。

Banner语气中带上了几分无奈：“这不是你的错，我也没想到会出现这么强的副作用。”

Wanda看了看病床上安静沉睡的Steve，又看了看和被子卷成一团的Tony，一言不发的走出了房间。Banner则是在调整好室内的灯光与温度后才离开房间返回实验室，却意外地发现红发的女特工抱臂立于门口，嘴角勾起一个要笑不笑的弧度。

“Tasha？”Banner疑惑地看着她，他直觉Natasha出现在此的目的并不是为了等他。

“你没有什么要说的吗？”她风情万种的笑容渐渐转为架于脖颈处冰冷的刀刃。

在实验内加班加点熬夜的好博士获得了一份意外的加餐。

“你醒了？”听到玻璃撞击实验台的声响，Banner抬头看着Tony凌乱的发型，满是褶皱的T恤和脸上的红印，默默地脑补了他昨晚的睡姿。

沉闷枯燥的科研生活总是需要些调剂的。

“从小鸟那儿抢来的，你可护好了。”Tony显然没认真听问题，像只软体动物一样瘫在柔软的沙发上。

“你用等量的小甜饼收买他就可以了。”Banner笑着将腌黄瓜放到角落的储物架上。

对方只是勉强挤出一个微笑作为回应。

“Steve一定是被什么困住了……”Tony看起来很疲惫，被强制驱逐出梦的后遗症还在困扰着他，但不影响他敏捷的大脑飞速运转去推测可能的原因。

“好事？坏事？”Tony突然从沙发中弹起，命令Friday调出虚拟显示屏，亢奋地将里面的文件到处乱丢。Banner愣愣地站在一旁不知道好友突然发什么疯。

“他不希望我们知道。”Tony自说自话地点点头，又扯了一条字符串过来，在屏幕上戳戳点点，最后却将那些数据一股脑儿的扔进了回收站。

“Bruce，我们可能真的需要James.Barns。”Tony倒回沙发，用力地挤压自己的脸，闷闷不乐地说。

Banner觉得自己的七个博士学位可能是白拿了，他实在是跟不上这位未来科学家前言不搭后语的跳跃式思维。

“Barns中士被Hydra洗脑了那么多次，进入Captain的梦境都成问题，你叫他来恐怕也不会有太大的帮助。”Banner斟酌再三后开口提醒，担心好友关心则乱。

“但没人能比他更了解那时候的Steve。”Tony烦乱地抓了抓乱成一团的卷发，叹息着说道。

复仇者中没有谁真正的与Steve.Rogers共度过少年时光。却不难理解为什么Steve为当年Barns的牺牲而耿耿于怀，又为什么在Barns被洗脑变成Hydra麾下令人闻风丧胆的Winter Solider后宁肯将自己弄的重伤濒死却依旧执着的希望借此唤醒好友的记忆。

除去血清与时间对愧疚等情感的加倍放大，Rogers什么事都往自己身上揽的个性，那是身处21世纪的他与曾经那个时代为数不多的联系。

Tony起身接通了Wakanda的加密线路。

Bruce看着去而复返Tony脸上交织着相当复杂的表情，心想这可真是稀奇，Tony.Stark并不是喜欢将心中的想法摆在脸上的人。生意场上他更喜欢做出大家所期待的样子，带着骄傲、琢磨不定的笑容将他们耍的团团转。

但遇到了Steve.Rogers，未来之子对于过时之人的轻视、不屑全都摆在了脸上。或许处于某种促狭的目的，他拼了命的戳对方的痛处，大声嘲讽Steve的全部能力不过是来自于一个小瓶子。惹的平日里性情温和的队长质问他“脱了这身盔甲你还是什么？”，然后怒气冲冲地离开了房间。

“T'Challa说，Barns的记忆并没有恢复。”Tony故作轻松的耸耸肩。

“哦哦......”Banner说不上来是遗憾还是庆幸。虽然Barns有助于他们突破第一层梦境，但现在这种错综复杂恩仇下Winter Solider再被掺和进来只会让形式更糟。

“我有时候真他妈痛恨Captain America！”Bruce被他凶悍的语气吓了一跳，但Tony只是看起来更加的疲惫。

“会好的……”

“一切都会好的……”

Bruce在一旁喃喃。

了解现在的僵局后Black Window决定前去碰碰运气，鉴于在复仇者之中，她是除了Barns外和四十年代联系最为紧密的人，并且足够的沉着冷静。

但Wanda明显受到了打击，这巧合的失误让她想起了Sokovia，想起了她被当成怪物的那段日子，继而想起了Civil War。这些事仿佛无形的压力，导致她的能力出现了很大的波动。Vision不知该如何安慰，心灵宝石和Jravis赋予的智能情感还没有让他学会这个。于是Clint，这位平时看起来吊儿郎当，关键时刻相当靠谱的特工前去和她交心，好在作用显著。

Steve对待女士显然绅士许多，就像他老派的处事作风一样。Natasha被客客气气的“请”出了梦境，只是在躺椅上缓了一会儿，没有任何的后遗症。Banner紧张兮兮的站在一旁照料，而Tony在一旁腹诽着Steve所谓的“绅士法则”。

“有一个破旧的酒馆……里面没有别的人。”女特工回忆说。Tony回忆了一下，对那个地点有模糊的印象。

“Steve穿着上尉军服站在舞厅里。”

“舞厅？上尉军服？”Tony从记忆中翻出了几张照片，疑惑的打断她。这与他上次入梦所见不太一致。

“对！然后我叫了他的名字，再然后我就回到这儿了。”

在Banner送Natasha离开后，Wanda神情闪烁的来到Tony面前：“Stark，我想我知道那是哪里……”

四周模糊的景物仍是泛着萧瑟的黄色，像是饱经风霜的老照片。

街上有零星的行人，穿着打满补丁洗的发白的短袖，面无表情拖着极度缓慢地步子在街上游走，宛如一出荒诞剧。

Tony在Natasha所说的那个地点徘徊，但那座破落的小酒馆像是被施了消失咒，始终不愿现出真身。

或许是绯红女巫由于当时情绪波动将Black Widow传送到了更深的梦境中，又或者是Steve下意识的将他挡在了门外，这种充满负面情绪的猜测让他有些失落地在街边坐下。

Steve.Rogers一直想要的是归属感，但要让来自上世纪四十年代的士兵在二十一世纪真正的找到那种归属感未免强人所难，更何况中间隔了一道七十年的断层和超级英雄的身份。时光残忍的将曾经的人和事一并抹去。昔日军中的铿锵玫瑰悄然凋零，昔日的活泼开朗的好友变为冷血杀手……人们告诉他战争胜利了，但迟到的舞会无法赴约，许下的承诺也无法兑现。他一觉醒来，在舞厅里一个转身，却发现这个世界只剩下他一人了。

Tony做出了一个疯狂的决定。

他回到那座公寓，抽出火柴，点燃了桌上素描簿。

面前窗户在火光中开始扭曲，四周景物快速变换，最后在激烈的喧闹声中定格。

他站在一家酒馆的门口，看着里面的贵族，士兵和平民为战争的胜利欢呼庆祝，过于喜悦表情在昏暗灯光的映衬下显得疯狂。他左顾右盼，在一个位置不错的吧台边看到笑容满面与调酒师搭讪的James.Barns，一袭红裙美艳动人的Peggy.Cater和——

留着小胡子正侃侃而谈的Howard。

Tony小心地走上前去，眼前的世界一点一点的模糊，年轻时的Howard显然与他一样。聪明，骄傲，对未来有着相当宏伟甚至天马行空的蓝图。

对方显然看到了他，拿着一杯威士忌上前发出邀约：“这位朋友，不如来一起喝一杯吧。”

“当然。”他面带微笑努力着不让自己的声线太过颤抖。

吧台边的两人看到Tony后调侃Howard是不是找到了失散多年的亲兄弟。

“Bucky，我确信我父亲只有一个儿子。”Howard相当确定地回答。

“来Tony，这位是James.Barns中士，百发百中的神枪手。”对方热情地伸出了右手，Tony在脑海里进行了一阵激烈的思想斗争后还是礼貌地回握了下。

“这位是Peggy.Cater小姐，美丽的战地之花。”这位的女战士略带嫌弃的看了眼不正经的科学家，友好的和他握了握手。

然后他们就坐在那里，满怀希望地讨论战争后将何去何从。准确的说是Tony坐在那里，听他们三人热切地规划美好未来。

Tony不由得想象，若是没有发生那些意外，他们会过着怎样的生活。

或许会现在更幸福吧：Barns不必东躲西藏，Peggy不用苦苦等待，Howard可以安度晚年。

Tony心中泛起一阵苦涩。

“抱歉，我还有个约会要赴。”他匆匆起身，准备离去。

“不再留一会儿吗？”Howard起身，有些遗憾地问。

Tony摇摇头笑着说：“他一向很时，我总不能迟到。”

然后他向前迈了一步，紧紧地抱住了自己的父亲。

“Goodbye......Da......Howard。”Tony悄悄地抹去了眼角的泪水，在三人的道别声中离开了酒馆。

至少这一次，他说了“再见”。

走出大门的瞬间，Tony觉得脚下突然一空，然后直接和大地来了个亲密接触，却发现身下是熟悉的钢筋混凝土。他立即环视四周，看到广告灯箱包围下的高楼大厦、玻璃幕墙。

“欢迎来到二十一世纪的纽约城！”Tony愉悦地舒展双臂，在自己熟悉的地方办事儿总是要方便许多。

然后他看到自己在时代广场的大屏幕上张扬的笑，灯光温柔的像是带了层柔光滤镜。

“这真的是我吗？”Tony惊讶地看着屏幕，他不记得时代广场闪耀着的恨不得撕破天际的霓虹灯拥有如此柔和的光线。

但当他尝试召唤Mark战甲却不幸失败后，他的好心情像个肥皂泡一样，“啪叽”一下被戳破了。

于是这位纽约首富只好采取多年不用的步行方式前往复仇者大厦，然后就被气球，鲜花，丝带和人群淹没的大门结结实实地惊住了。

“复仇者大厦开放公共参观权益了吗？”他慌张地向Friday寻求答案，却忘记自己现在连战甲都召唤不了。

“Captain呢？”Tony抓住西装革履从门前跑过的Clint问道。

“Sam已经去教堂等着了。”Clint拽着三个气球欢快地说。

“不，我是说Steve。”Tony瞥了眼Clint，看到他清明的眼神确认他没喝高。

“谁？”Clint觉得这个名字来的莫名其妙。

“Steve.Rogers。”Tony连名带姓地重复了一遍，心里渐渐生出了一个不好的想法。

“那是谁？”Clint更加疑惑了。

胳膊上的拉力一瞬间消失了。

由于好奇心悄悄溜去现场的Tony目瞪口呆地看着科技元素十足的婚礼布置，心中为Steve强大的学习能力点了个赞。却在看到新郎的刹那瞬间石化。不远处穿着西装的自己笑容满面地站在草地上，Pepper.Potts穿着只有在四十年代电影里才出现的的白色婚纱，正踏过红毯走向他。复仇者们在两边腻歪闹腾。

“老天啊！Happy会杀了我的。”Tony重重地拍了下额头，抹了把脸，盯着的自己生无可恋地说道。

虽然在他与Pepper如胶似漆地那段时间里也曾讨论过结婚的事。但放不下Iron Man身份的Tony.Stark终究给不了她想要的安定。

即使在二十一世纪，Steve热衷的地方仍然屈指可数，但此时这是件好事。

他去了神盾局，在走廊上遇到了假想情敌——13号特工Sharon.Cater，这位与她姑母在性情上及为相似的小姑娘在听到Steve.Rogers的名字时也是一脸茫然。

Steve像是把自己在这个世界里存在过的痕迹统统抹去了。

没有人知晓Captain America，更没有人认识Steve.Rogers。

心烦意乱的Tony将“借”来的车停到了Steve曾经的住处——神盾局分配的公寓楼下。打算小憩一会儿顺便想想怎么把Steve那个混蛋找出来好好的揍一顿。

毕竟他现在回不去复仇者大厦。

一个金发的小姑娘背着小书包蹦蹦跳跳地上了楼。Tony看着她的背影，无端的生出了几分熟悉感。

他赶快摇了摇头，把那个有些魔性的想法从脑子里甩了出去。

精疲力竭地Tony用Steve给他配的钥匙开了门，却被眼前的景象给惊呆了。

Steve正坐在客厅的沙发上抱着那个金发碧眼的小女孩玩举高高的游戏，阳光给他的侧脸镀上一层金边，蓝绿色的眼睛弯成月牙的形状，嘴角勾出幸福满足的笑容。

“Tony？”察觉到不速之客，Steve迅速收敛笑容，将小女孩护犊子般锢在怀里。房间里响起若有若无的风雪声。

Steve突然转变的态度和对这个小姑娘过强的保护欲让Tony.Stark暗自腹诽：难道这真是咱俩的爱情结晶？

“你还记得我？这就好办了……”Tony将搭在胳膊上的外套随意地扔到沙发上，Steve警惕的观察着他的一举一动。怀里的小姑娘则是不安分地扭来扭去，睁着无辜的大眼睛打量着来人。

“你先别急着赶我走，我有话要对你说。”Tony悄悄地往Steve身侧挪了几步，有些庆幸地面上没有冰雪蔓延。

他整了整衣服，对沙发上蓄势待发的男人伸出手，用无比郑重的声音带着和极其认真的神情发出邀请：

“Steve，我们回家吧。”

Tony睁开双眼，十分遗憾地看到观察室的天花板。

“怎么样了？”Banner问他，语气中包含着不易察觉的焦虑。

“还不错，至少这次他没把我当成盾牌扔出来。”Tony轻快地笑着，有种夙愿得偿的愉悦感。

Banner见他这样，估摸着进展还算不错，也就稍稍放下心来，转身去记录数据。

半夜里Tony悄悄地摸进了Steve原来的房间，顺走了他的素描本和一个无意中发现的礼物盒。

Steve昏迷的第四天，Banner拒绝了Tony再次入梦尝试的请求。

“频繁的入梦会伤害你的精神，Tony。”

“而且Wanda也需要休息。”

Banner有些抱歉地看着他。

这让他烦躁易怒，变得极富攻击性。

他去了公司，在那里尖锐地指责Peter.Parker在实验中不小心出现的纰漏，年轻的实习生不明所以，被呵斥的眼中含泪。

Stark Industry的员工明显地感受到了老板的低气压，做事时战战兢兢，如履薄冰，生怕一个不小心就招来老板连珠炮般的攻击。

在他变得更为暴躁之前，Pepper及时的在办公室里堵住了他。

“我知道你想让Steve回来”Tony烦躁地转动手中的钢笔。

“大家都盼望着他回来。”笔尖重重地在白纸上拉出噪声。

Pepper双臂环在胸前，倚着门框对他说：“但你总得保证你自己不会先垮了吧！”

于是Tony回到了大厦，强行霸占了大部分人的探视时间，把自己关在了观察室里无所事事地盯着Steve或者是仪器上跳动的数据发呆。

Tony半爬在床边，额头贴近Steve的脸颊轻声低语：“你睡了这么久总该起来了吧。”

但只有仪器在空旷的房间内哔哔作响。

“我们还没算算总账呢。”他目光转向Steve由于憔瘦而突出的锁骨，想象着他在Wakanda过着怎样艰苦的生活。但Steve双眼紧闭，固执地拒绝回应。

Stark对倔强起来的Rogers毫无办法，反之亦然。他们曾无数次的因为作战计划而起的争执。然而到最后Tony还是会赌命去求得更好的机会，Steve依然坚持“铁丝网”理论。但下一次商议时，两人仍然会为Plan B争吵不休。

当然，复仇者们将此称之为他们之间特殊的情趣。

虽然，Civil War也是如此。

“就当是为了美/国。”他因为这个不好笑的笑话而短促的笑了一声。

“或者为了我……”这几乎是在叹息了。

第五天，Tony再次进入了Steve的梦境。

出于私心他在酒馆里滞留了更长的时间。那句没说出口的“再见”就像一根木刺扎在他心上，随着心脏的跳动而疼痛。为此他不惜烧钱研究情感装置只为获得片刻的慰藉，但终究是于事无补。

感同身受下，他大概也能够理解Steve对某些东西近乎偏执的执着。

然后趁着这层梦境中的Tony外出度蜜月的空档，他拿走了衣柜中最好的西装，带着依照图纸连夜做出的戒指，前往布鲁克林。

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”Tony深情地望向那片闪耀着星芒的天空。

对方没有回答，但笑着把手递给了他。

然后他来到了一处硝烟弥漫的战场，在一片废墟中看到了躺在地上，毫无生气自己。

他耗了些时间辨认出这是纽约大战后从虫洞中坠落的他，自此之后他们的关系便出现了质的变化。

他还记得当时一睁眼，Steve.Rogers甜度满分的笑容差点儿让他的反应堆当场爆掉。

虽然Captain America在西伯利亚真的废掉了他的反应堆。

这层梦境看起来不是完整世界，像是无数个空间的拼接，他看到倒在地上的自己，昏迷不醒的Natasha，浑身是血的Clint，千疮百孔的Pitero……这些场景让他想起绯红女巫给他展示的幻境：虫洞在悬在天空，来自自齐塔瑞的外星生物缓缓地从他身边游过。面前横陈着已经死去的同伴们。

他惶恐地走上前去，抚上恋人的脖颈企图使噩梦结束。但他的Cap猛地睁开眼，抓住他的手质问他：“你为什么不多做一点！”

Tony发现这些年来不是只有他一人活在同伴倒下梦魇中。

有些情感，不说出口不代表没有。

但身为超级英雄的他们背负了太多，没有办法将内心压抑的千万种情感宣泄于口。

他费了些力气，见证了无数人的死亡后在七零八落的空间中找到了蜷缩在西伯利亚地下室角落中的Captain American，他的面前，是自己和Winter Solider的尸体。 _或者是重伤？_

Steve像只受伤的幼兽般小声呜咽着，双眼紧闭。Tony小心翼翼地靠近他，对方却防卫般地树起尖刺，将身体蜷的更紧。

他花了很长时间安抚恋人的情绪，打开Steve像刺猬一样快缩成个球的身体。 _这场景看起来有点儿奇怪，一个示弱的Captain America，天呐，太不寻常了。_ 将剧烈颤抖的他搂进怀里，额头相抵，用尽对方平日里安慰自己法子去安抚他。这场景看起来有点儿奇怪，毕竟一直以来这是Steve喜欢做的事，在他的焦虑症发作后将他拥入怀中，柔软的嘴唇贴上他的额头，像哄小孩子般温柔地安慰他。有时候他想告诉Steve这可能会加剧症状，虽然对他来说，效果还挺不错。但每次开口前，他都很不争气地睡了过去。Tony.Stark喜欢采用更为激烈的方法，比如一场足够火辣的性事让他们忘记昨天的不快。然而这种情况下，他必须担心自己暴娇的男朋友会不会像Elsa那样召来一场暴风雪把他给就地埋了或者直接把他凶狠地踢出梦境。

他不想承认，其实他很怀念那个怀抱的温度。

“Steve，这不是你的错。”他捏了捏怀中人的后颈想让他放松。

“不！”Steve紧紧地箍住他，将头埋在他的颈窝，Tony诧异于肩上凉湿的触感。

然后他猛地被推倒在地，Steve跪在那里，一只手捂住眼睛，声音听起来近乎歇斯底里：“你不会原谅我！永远不会！”

Tony确定耳边呼啸的风雪声不是幻听。

“该死！你他——给我停下来！”他习惯性地把到冲到嘴边脏话咽了下去，恨死了Captain American极端的固执和过分冷静的自知自明，又不得不承认对方说的每一句话听起来都该死的正确。

Civil War在他们心口落下伤疤，如果说时间和爱能治愈伤口，抚平疤痕，却不能够让他们毫无芥蒂地回到从前。

Tony.Stark自诩不是圣人，三个月的时间或许可以削减恨意，并不足以让他对恋人的隐瞒，父母的惨死等一系列事件完全释怀。

他从背后抱住Steve，感到对方瞬间僵直的身体，将头贴在他宽厚的背上。

“你说的对，在发生了这么多事情后，要原谅你真的很难。”

来日方长，爱与时间终究是治愈一切伤口的良剂。

“但我可以尝试。”

至少他愿意和这个人共度余生。

风雪声渐小，Tony温柔的转过Steve的脸，抵上对方的额头。

“所以，宝贝儿，睁开眼，看看我。”

盾牌砸上反应堆的瞬间波涛汹涌的那片海瞬间淹没了他。

然后肆意横行的白色就带走了所有的色彩。

“老冰棍，你打算再睡七十年？”Tony跪在雪堆里，双手撑在冰面上，希冀获得回应。

他很冷，一件属于春季的毛衣显然不足以抵御干冷的极地东风。

这让他想起那时在西伯利亚，Steve突然暴怒地跨坐在他的身上，凶狠地用盾牌砸开他的头盔，停掉他的反应堆，决绝地扔下了盾牌头也不回地离开后。西伯利亚零下几十度的寒风很快带走了战甲残留的热量，覆盖全身钢板冷的像是块千年寒冰，甚至若有若无地黏住了他裸露的皮肤。但没了战甲，他曝尸在这荒原不过是下一秒的事。

他那时想再见Steve时一定会用最恶毒的语言去嘲讽他，告诉他他们之间的一切都结束了，也不会再有重新开始的机会了。因为他根本体会不到一个人在无际的雪原上找不到半分活物的绝望。某个因为应酬而烂醉的晚上，他甚至都要说出来了，幸亏在千钧一发之时，柜子上的锁理机智的阻止了他。

愤怒之下他早已遗忘Steve早已形单影只地在北极的冰层中度过了七十年的漫长时光的事实。

好在他最终没将这伤人的话说出口。

Tony纵身跃入茫茫的北冰洋中。

海水泛着不正常的荧蓝色，由于冰层的阻隔几乎静止了流动。氧气的短缺触发了应激机制，他挣扎着浮出水面，咳出呛入肺里的冰冷咸涩的海水。

那是他反应堆的发出的蓝光。

Tony不自觉地捂住胸口，呆呆地盯着浮冰。

“你他妈想要在这儿呆一辈子。”

Tony觉得自己快要不争气地哭出来了。

“你以为没了你大家会过得更好？”

他厉声的指责带着哭腔。

“Steve.Rogers！你才是那个无可救药的自大狂！”

他放弃了挣扎，任由自己的身体随着重力沉向漆黑的海底。

淹死可是最痛苦死法了。

你醒过来可要好好的补偿我。

在被窒息感夺去意识前他这么想着，然后缓缓地闭上了双眼。

“Stark，你在哭？”Tony慢慢地睁开眼，感觉眼球胀的酸疼，Wanda站在他面前，疑惑地问他。

Tony将脸埋在手掌中半晌没答话。

“Wanda，你能让我在梦里召唤战甲吗？”

Bruce等人闻言连夜研究出了一个可行性较高的方案：让Vision加入，利用心灵宝石增强力量。

“但这样有个缺点……”Banner将模拟测试的数据展示给他看。

“Steve的梦境可能会因此变得更加不稳定。”

Tony还算顺利地回到了北冰洋。梦境受宝石能量的影响，投射的人物变得躁动不安，但还在可控范围之内。

只不过北极突然刮起的暴风雪给援救增加了难度。

“这真让我想起一些不好的事情。”Tony在战甲内嘟囔了几句，飞向定位点——Captain.America被探险队发现的地方。

救援过程顺利的不可思议，Tony.Stark轻而易举地从尚未封冻的海中捞出了Steve.Rogers。甚至都没用上深海探测雷达便看到了对方耀眼的金发。

“这个世界需要你。”战甲慢慢消退。Tony将Steve抱在臂弯里，凝视着对方挂着水珠的睫毛和湿漉漉的金发。

“大家都在等你回家呢。”他俯身吻住对方有些发青的嘴唇。

显示异常检测数据“叮”的一声变回绿色。

Tony猛地睁开眼，对上无数张担忧的面孔。

“他回来了……”Tony哽了一下，试图让自己的声音不那么颤抖。

“我把他带回来了。”他露出一个有些压抑的笑容。

观察室内外的众人如释重负，三三两两的散去，冲散了这一个星期来萦绕在大厦内的低压。Natasha走过来，将一个青蓝色的小盒子塞给他，俏皮地冲他眨眨眼睛。

待到观察室内只剩下他们两人时，Tony轻轻地抬起Steve的右手，将盒子里的戒指小心翼翼地套在了他的无名指上。

END


End file.
